Obi-Wan Kenobi
"May the force be with you!" - Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi Wan Kenobi is a main protagonist of the the Star Wars Prequel and Original Trilogy. He is also known as Ben Kenobi during his exile to Tatooine. He was the mentor of Anakin Skywalker, and later, Luke Skywalker. He died in Episode IV: A New Hope, but continues to live as a force- ghost. He is portrayed by Alec Guinness in the Original Trilogy, and Ewan Mcgregor in the Prequel Trilogy. The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan appears as a padawan to Qui Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace. Naboo Crisis Obi Wan, along with Qui Gon, are dispatched by Chancellor Vellorum to end the Trade Federation Crisis, where the Trade Federation has created a blockade around the planet Naboo. Obi Wan and Qui Gon are attacked by the federation Battle Droids, instead of 'negotiating' to end the crisis. The two jedi survive and flee to Naboo, where they escape from after saving queen Amidala and a gungan Jar Jar Binks from the invading droids, along with some Naboo Troops. Tatooine Amidala's ship is unable to sustain it's hyperdrive, which prompts the Jedi to land the ship on Tatooine. There Qui Gon, the queen's handmaid, Padme and R2-D2, an astromech droid, venture off to buy new parts for their ship. Obi Wan stays on board. Darth Maul The Jedi, after returning to Coruscant, leave for Naboo to face the Droid threat. There, Padme, who is really queen Amidala reaveals herself and convinces the Gungans to fight against the droids, while she and the two Jedi Knights aided by the Naboo forces leads a hunt for Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation. There, the two Jedi are lead into a fight against the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Darth Maul manages to kill Obi Wan's master, Qui Gon, but Obi Wan manages to defeat the sith lord. Jedi Knight As he defeated Darth Maul, Obi Wan is promoted to Jedi Knight by Grandmaster Yoda, who he also convinces to let him train Anakin Skywalker, a boy he had met on Tatooine who was supposedly 'The Chosen One' of the Jedi Prophecy. Attack Of The Clones Protecting the Senator After an assasination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala is foiled, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker are assigned to protect her. They then again foil a attempt to kill the Senator and subdue the assasin, Zam Wessell. Zam is killed by the bounty hunter who hired her before Obi-Wan can interrogate her. Clones on Kamino The Jedi Council assigns Obi-Wan to find out about the bounty hunter. His investigations lead him to Kamino, where he discovers the creation of a clone army, which was sanctioned by the Late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He then discovers that the model for the clones, Jango Fett is infact the bounty hunter employer. Jango escapes on his ship, which Obi-Wan follows in hot pursuit to Genosis where he leads him into a trap. Battle of Geonosis Following Jango Fett, Obi-Wan finds himself in Geonosis. There he learns of the Seperatist Crisis leader, Count Dooku, and their plans. He transmits a message to Anakin about his condition, before he is captured. He is sentenced to execution along with Anakin and Padme who 'came to rescue him'. They fend off the hostile creatures long enough for the Jedi and the Republic Clone army to arrive, after which they persue Dooku. Duel Against Dooku Obi-Wan and Anakin tail Dooku, and eventually duel him, where Dooku injures Obi-Wan and cuts off Anakin's arm, but Yoda intervenes, saving the injured duo. At the end of the film, unbeknowst to Obi-Wan, Anakin gets married to Padme on Naboo, while Obi-Wan discusses with Yoda and Windu about the Clone Wars. Revenge Of The Sith Aboard the Invisible hand Obi-Wan and Anakin fly to General Grievous' ship, The Invisible Hand, to rescue Chancellor Palpatine who was abducted by Count Dooku. Aboard the ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan fight numerous droids and eventually duel Count Dooku. Count Dooku is able to knock Obi-Wan out before Anakin defeats him and executes him on the chancellor's order. The two are then captured by General Grievous, the droid leader himself, but manage to destroy the ship and return to Coruscant. Chasing Grievous After several meetings to learn the hideout of Grievous. Obi-Wan Kenobi tracks him to Utupau, a distant rocky planet. With help from Commander Cody, Obi-Wan fights Grievous. Obi-Wan easily gains the upper hand by cutting off Grievous' arms. Obi-Wan then follows Grievous to his ship where they fight once more. General Grievous gains an advantage since Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber earlier. Obi-Wan was about to face death by fall until he used the force to grab a blaster pistol and shot Grievous multiple times in the heart, killing him once and for all. Fighting Vader Obi-Wan tries to move back to his ship, when one of the clone tanks fires at him, on the order of Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan survives, and is contacted by Yoda. They coordinate and attack the Jedi Temple, where they learn of Anakin, now Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Obi-Wan is then sent by Yoda to fight Vader against his wishes. Obi-Wan consults Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife, who doesn't reveal Anakin's location, but goes to meet him on Obi-Wan's suggestion that Anakin has turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan stows away on Padme's ship to Mustafar, a volcanic planet, and once they reach there, Darth Vader chokes Padme in anger and he duels Obi-Wan. During the duel, Obi-Wan gains the high ground over some lava, and tells Vader that he cannot win. Vader, overly arrogant, tries to make the jump, but Obi-Wan cuts away his limbs. Obi-Wan picks up his lightsaber, and leaves. Exile to Tatooine When Padme gives birth to two babies, Luke and Leia, and dies, Obi-Wan agrees to give Luke to Anakin's family on Tatooine and look over him. During his exile, he learns the technique of living as a force ghost even after death. A New Hope Recruiting Luke Skywalker Obi-Wan has looked over the boy for several years until the moment had come. As Luke was hunting wamp rats, a Tusken Raider attacks him by surprise. Obi-Wan comes to the scene and drives away the Tusken. Obi-Wan views a message encoded in R2-D2, an astromech droid of Jedi times that Luke bought from the Jawas, that Leia Organa, actually Luke's sister, needs help and is captured by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan tries to convince Luke to become a Jedi, telling him about his father, Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi, who was murdered by Darth Vader, but Luke refuses. Obi-Wan then gives Anakin's lightsaber to Luke. As Luke returns to his house, he finds it destroyed by the Imperial Stormtrooper, a move which convinces him to join Obi-Wan. Han Solo and the Millenium Falcon Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke now recrruit smuggler Han Solo and Wookie First Mate Chewbacca to fly them to Leia's home planet Alderaan on Solo's ship, the Millenium Falcon. They arrive and find the planet destroyed; the ship is then captured by the Death- Star's (Darth Vader's base) tractor beam. Obi-Wan tries to disable the Tractor Beam as Luke, Solo and Chewbacca attempt to save Leia Organa from the ship. Duel With Vader & Death Obi-Wan engages in a duel with Darth Vader, and as to guide Luke through the force as he could live on as a force ghost, lets himself get killed by Vader. His body disappears without a single trace. After Death After his death, Obi-Wan continues to guide Luke through the force and as a force ghost. He helps him to destroy the Death Star, and sends him to Master Yoda for training. He also advises him on affairs and even informs and supports him on many matters. See Also *Obi-Wan Kenobi/Character Gallery *Obi-Wan Kenobi/Character Quotes Category:Jedi Knights Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Jedi Council